


Where Skaikru wins

by TrovaAlexandria



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Mount Weather, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrovaAlexandria/pseuds/TrovaAlexandria
Summary: After Mount weather Skaikru decides to live in the mountain. They watch the clans fight a war and use the post-war weakness to overthrow the Trikru.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Where Skaikru wins

Once the rest of Skaikru landed and we beat Mount Weather, Skaikru took over Mount Weather. The adults of Skaikru not only feared the grounders but saw them as savage. Perhaps it didn't help that Skaikru went to live in Mount Weather, because people started to look down on the grounders. While Skaikru was safely in Mount Weather, the Ice nation decided to attack and war broke out between the grounders. After a few months, the ice nation was defeated by the other clans, but this came at a high cost. Almost everyone from the ice nation died in the war and three-quarters of all grounders from the other clans were killed too.  
The grounders who survived the war were weak and Skaikru decided now was the time to expand their ground. Skaikru started by taking the nearest villages from Trikru and decided to let the grounders live as slaves. Why would they kill the grounders if they could let them do the work too? After conquering a large enough area, they made the grounders work hard to build a wall around the area so that Skaikru was protected from attacks from the other clans. The only ones who disagreed with the use of the grounders as slaves were some members of the original 100. Okteivia and Lincoln had fled to Floukru before the war because Skaikru's adults didn't accept Lincoln. Klark tried to stop slavery, but this was to no avail. Despite what she had done for Skaikru, many people quickly became angry about her anti-slavery campaign. As soon as a number of smaller villages were built outside Mount Weather, Abby decided to take Klark away from Mount Weather before she angered even more people. But because Abby is on the council and is one of the best doctors, they could only live in the village where all the other high-ranking members of Skaikru would reside.

For half a year Abby and Klark lived in the village with Marcus who meanwhile lived more in their house than on his own. A lot has changed in six months. The many grounders allowed the Skaikru to live in luxury. There were so many slaves at one point that the council decided that everyone over the age of 18 must own at least one slave to make sure they are scattered and not cause trouble. Klark would also be assigned a slave in a few weeks. She tried to argue with this, but it was in vain.  
Marcus was the one who brought the news one day that the Heda was attacking with a small group. It was a desperate attempt to get all the people of Trikru back. It was doomed to fail and that's what happened. The only consequence of the attack is that the Heda and her small group of Trikru soldiers are now also captured. Klark still feels betrayed by the Heda and had hoped not to see her again, although she must admit she is worried about her anyway. The Skaikru is not friendly to the grounders let alone the leader who betrayed them in the battle against Mount Weather.

A week later, Klark has to go to Mount Weather to pick up a slave. She wishes she could do something about it, but almost everyone agrees with how the grounders are treated. Once Pike was elected leader of Skaikru, Klark knew there was nothing more she could do. His campaign was the most unfriendly to the grounders and almost everyone from Skaikru voted for him.  
As soon as she enters Mount Weather she is led to the cells below. Most Skaikru may choose a slave, but she has been assigned one. The guard said this was because she was the daughter of two council members, but Klark knew better, this was a punishment for opposing the use of slaves. Despite this, she is surprised when she walks through the door and sees Leksa kneeling on the floor with her arms in handcuffs behind her back. She has a distant look in her eyes, so they probably gave her something so she doesn't cause problems. Klark does not know whether to be angry with Leksa at this point or relieved to be able to protect Leksa now. She must have looked angry because the guard starts to laugh and says "we wanted to humiliate her and what better way than as a slave to the one she betrayed." The guard has just finished speaking when Pike comes in with a gray on his face. The guard leaves and as soon as he leaves Pike says, "This really was perfect timing. As soon as I saw the leader of the savage I knew she would be the perfect slave choice for you. You are both humiliated this way. She as a slave to someone who is not even a leader anymore and you are stuck with the grounder who trusted you and betrayed you. That way, you'll never forget that you weren't made to be the leader of Skaikru. "After this, the gray on his face only gets bigger. As he walks away, he shouts over his shoulder "have fun together" and disappears through the door.

As soon as Pike disappears, the guard returns and rudely pulls Leksa up from the ground and takes her with him. The guard turns around and says to me, “You can use the Mount Weather facilities if you want, and we'll have your slave in your new home. older has picked up their slave, they also live in their own house. Only married people are officially allowed to live together. Her house is a few blocks from her mother's house. It's a fairly large house, probably because her mother is a member of the council and she and Klark work as doctors. Despite the problems she has caused, many people still respect what she has done, so she gets a big house among important Skaikru members. Not that she could choose, if she could choose, she would rather live with Monty and Raven in a village near the wall where there is less control from the council.

She decides to say hello to some of the 100 people and then heads to her new home. As soon as she walks in she goes to one of the smaller rooms intended for the slave. There she finds Leksa kneeling with her arms still attached behind her back and now also attached to a ring on the floor. As soon as she looks into her eyes she sees that they are clear again, fortunately, they have not given too much of the drug. On the way home, you have decided that you can no longer be angry with Leksa, you still feel betrayed and don't trust her anymore, but you are no longer angry. How can you be angry when you see a tear escaping from the corner of her eye and she says your name in the way that only Leksa says. You walk up to her and untie the ropes from the ring and from her hands. When that is done, Leksa turns and looks at you in surprise and asks 'why did you loosen my hands Klark?' After what you did I don't trust you anymore with the lives of my people, but I know wanted to hurt, that much I trust you despite what happened '. Despite all that's going on now, a small smile appears on Leksa's face and as soon as I see it, I know I forgive her. She does everything for her people and I do everything for mine, but we would prefer to both protect each other and forget the rest. Maybe Okteivia and Lincoln's idea isn't that bad.


End file.
